Mega Man (series)
Mega Man (also written alternatively as MegaMan and Megaman; known as Rockman in Japan, China, Asia, Taiwan and Korea) is a video game franchise created by the Osaka-based video game development and publishing company Capcom. The game features the playable robot protagonist Mega Man, who utilizes his Mega Buster arm cannon to fight his enemies. Since its release in 1987, the series has sold over 29 million copies worldwide, spawning multiple spinoffs across various gaming platforms. The series itself contains seven sub-series: the original series, X'' series, ''Zero series, ZX series, Legends series, Battle Network series and Star Force series. Characters 'Mega Man Classic' 'Mega Man' *Mega Man *Roll *Dr. Wily *Cut Man *Elec Man *Fire Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Mettaur *Yellow Devil 'Mega Man 2' *Air Man *Bubble Man *Crash Man *Heat Man *Flash Man *Quick Man *Metal Man *Wood Man *Sniper Joe *Mecha Dragon 'Mega Man 3' *Proto Man *Rush *Spark Man *Snake Man *Needle Man *Hard Man *Top Man *Gemini Man *Magnet Man *Shadow Man *Break Man 'Mega Man 4' *Eddie *Ring Man *Dive Man *Skull Man *Pharaoh Man *Bright Man *Toad Man *Drill Man *Dust Man *Tako Trash *Metall Daddy 'Mega Man 5' *Stone Man *Gravity Man *Crystal Man *Charge Man *Napalm Man *Wave Man *Star Man *Gyro Man 'Mega Man 6' *Blizzard Man *Centaur Man *Flame Man *Knight Man *Plant Man *Tomahawk Man *Yamato Man *Wind Man 'Mega Man 7' *Bass *Mad Grinder *Freeze Man *Cloud Man *Junk Man *Burst Man *Spring Man *Slash Man *Turbo Man *Shade Man *Mash *Truck Joe *VAN Pookin *Gamerizer *Hannya-NED 'Mega Man 8' *Duo *Aqua Man *Clown Man *Frost Man *Tengu Man *Grenade Man *Search Man *Sword Man *Astro Man *Rocket Tank 'Mega Man & Bass' *Green Devil *Cold Man *Burner Man *Dynamo Man *Ground Man *Magic Man *Pirate Man *King 'Mega Man 9' *Concrete Man *Galaxy Man *Hornet Man *Jewel Man *Splash Woman *Magma Man *Plug Man *Tornado Man *Fake Man 'Mega Man 10' *Blade Man *Chill Man *Commando Man *Nitro Man *Pump Man *Sheep Man *Strike Man 'Mega Man 11' *Block Man *Block Golem *Fuse Man *Blast Man 'Mega Man (Game Boy)' *Ballade *Enker *Punk *Quint *Mars *Mercury *Terra *Sunstar 'Mega Man Powered Up' *Time Man *Oil Man 'Mega Man X' * X * Zero * Vile * Armored Armadillo * Boomer Kuwanger * Chill Penguin * Flame Mammoth * Launch Octopus * Spark Mandrill * Sting Chameleon * Storm Eagle * D-Rex * Velguarder * Sigma * Bubble Crab * Crystal Snail * Flame Stag * Magna Centipede * Morph Moth * Overdrive Ostrich * Wheel Gator * Wire Sponge * Agile * Serges * Violen * Blast Hornet * Blizzard Buffalo * Crush Crawfish * Gravity Beetle * Neon Tiger * Toxic Seahorse * Tunnel Rhino * Volt Catfish * Bit * Byte * Eregion * Cyber Peacock * Frost Walrus * Jet Stingray * Magma Dragoon * Slash Beast * Split Mushroom * Storm Owl * Web Spider * Colonel * Iris * Double * General * Axle the Red * Dark Dizzy * Duff McWhalen * Grizzly Slash * Izzy Glow * Mattrex * The Skiver * Squid Adler * Alia * Shadow Devil * Blaze Heatnix * Blizzard Wolfang * Commander Yammark * Ground Scaravich * Infinity Mijinion * Metal Shark Player * Rainy Turtloid * Shield Sheldon * ID-1000 * High Max * Nightmare Mother * Gate * Axl * Flame Hyenard * Lumine 'Mega Man Zero' * Omega 'Mega Man ZX' * Vent & Aile * Grey 'Mega Man Legends' * Mega Man Volnutt * Tron Bonne * Servbot Stages * Air Man's stage * Area A * Blizzard Buffalo's stage * Central Highway * Cut Man's stage * Crash Man's stage * Dr. Wily's Base * Dr. Wily's Flying Fortress * Elec Man's stage * Fire Man's stage * Heat Man's stage * Ice Man's stage * Inami Temple * Kattelox Island * Light Labs * Metal Man's Stage * Tomahawk Man stage * Yellow Devil stage Full games * Mega Man 9: Battle & Fighters * Megaman Max Power * Mega Man: Robot Master Mayhem Category:Series